Prior art locking hinges tend to be complex and relatively large. One type of conventional hinge system used in electronics chassis employs a prop rod that is integrated into the system. One portion of the hinge is attached to the chassis and a second portion of the hinge is attached to a cover. The prop rod is capable of holding the cover open; however, the prop rod takes up valuable storage volume within the chassis.
A need therefore exists for improved locking hinge systems and methods for operating locking hinges.